In the field of identity recognition and security authentication, biometric features are often used for identity recognition and security authentication. Handwriting recognition is a type of biometric feature recognition that determines whether two parts of handwriting data belong to handwriting of the same person by comparatively identifying the two parts of handwriting data using a computer mode recognition method. Since handwriting recognition has the advantage of relatively high level of security, it has been widely applied.
Conventionally, after a client terminal acquires handwriting data of a user, the acquired handwriting data is transmitted to a server through a network such that the server may perform corresponding processing. Due to the large volume of the handwriting data transmitted from the client terminal to the server, performing the handwriting recognition may take a great amount of network resources and consume substantial power of the user equipment in which the client terminal resides, thereby resulting in a degraded user experience.